Ascendo tuum
by Shelna
Summary: Two weeks after graduation, an innocent Remus comes to visit Sirius and the flat he shares with James. Slash. Post SBRL getting together.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

A/n: Scene that fell into my head, with a little inspirational help from TP.

_Half past five, he had said. It's a quarter to six, now, and he's still not here._

_Damn him, and him always being late._

_'I have something to show you,' he said. And he had smirked, through the fireplace, and refused to tell me what it was. I don't understand why he wouldn't let me just arrive by floo, or apparate there. But no, he has to show off. Always does he have to show off. It's bloody hot standing here, and boring, too. Oh, common darling, show up, already!_

And few minutes later, he did.

Remus now realized what it was Sirius had wanted to show him. He was sitting on a huge muggle motor bike, dressed in all black muggle clothing. Remus wasn't quite sure how to react to this. Sirius was wearing black pants, pyramid spike belt, his leather jacket, and a t-shirt with a print that said 'Iggy and the Stooges', with a picture of a blonde guy he had never seen before.

_Damn._ Remus cursed. _Why does he have to be to damn hot?_

"Well you look sulky." Sirius commented, pulling his helmet off.

"You're late," Remus chose as an explanation.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, and stepped of the bike.

"And since when do you look so... muggle?" Remus added, frowning.

"You don't like it, darling?" Sirius asked, pulling him towards him.

Remus couldn't help but smile by being so close to him again, finally. "No..." he muttered. "It's distracting."

Sirius just smirked, and kissed him.

How Sirius managed to lift his trunk into the magically enlarged trunk of the bike, Remus wasn't quite sure, but before he knew it, Sirius was taking out another helmet.

"Safety first, you know." he said, kissing Remus' forehead. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to my Reemy, now would I?" After finishing the silly comment (Sirius was rather fond of coming up with those, simply because it sounded so utterly _stupid_ coming from a tall, handsome guy like him) Sirius carefully tread the white helmet over Remus' head, and climbed onto his huge bike.

Rather insecure about this, Remus carefully sat down behind him, gripping around his waist like some terrified brat.

"Don't worry baby," Sirius called, as he started the engine. And they where off.

Arriving at the flat Sirius shared with James, Remus realized a new thing about his friend and his lover- they did not have that much decorating skills. Their tiny hallway was a mess of their few pairs of shoes, a chair and boxes. He saw trough the doorway that James bedroom was nearly not dreadful, probably because of Lily. Their so-called kitchen was just piles of dirty dishes, and Remus bet to himself there was not much else in there than butterbeer. Entering their living room, things got slightly better. The was nothing but a couch, a table and a few armchairs, but the room was clean enough, and actually rather cosy. Remus noticed the ashtray on the table- apparently, Sirius hadn't beat his habit from school, yet.

On the walls there where posters of more people Remus had never seen before- amongst them this 'Iggy' person.

Written on the wall above the couch, and over the posters, where two words, in Latin. Ascendo tuum. Random Latin to most people, but Remus knew the meaning of it, and smiled. 'Up yours'.

As the two of them sat down in the couch, Sirius pulled out a cigarette from a scrambled pack on the table. Lighting it up, he leant back, and closed his eyes. Remus just sat there, watching him.

_Damn it, Remus. _He thought to himself. _You've know this bloke for seven bloody years. Been dating him off and on for a year now. Isn't it about time, you think, that you get a move on? You know he's waiting for you.. poor guy has barely had any in a year, because of you. I don't see what the problem is. You love him. Want him. So common. Just kiss him. Now._

Doing what he told himself, he also ran his hands through Sirius' hair. The other boy smirked, and pulled him halfway onto his lap. The leaning over him, he stumped his cigarette. All focus on Remus.

They kissed again, and Remus realised just how much he had _missed_ him. It was only two weeks since graduation, but those had been two of the longest weeks of his life. Before Remus knew what he was doing, his hand had slid underneath Sirius' t-shirt, and the other was playing with the buckle of his spikes belt.. Sirius broke off the kiss, and raised his eyebrows. Almost annoyed with him, Remus slid his hand further up Sirius' muscular stomach, kissing his neck.

Sirius muttered something about that being it, and simply lifted him up, and carried him out of the living room, into the room that was only his.

Remus locked the door, on their way in.


End file.
